scoot_labsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:THEJJRAT/Vtale. Characters
Johnny Ghost is a baltonian paranormal investigator born and raised in Little Butts, New Mexico. History Johnny Ghost was born from a First Order stormtrooper - Ramen Ghost - who escaped a First Order star destroyer from being destroyed and got caught up in a time anomaly, going into the past. Captain Phasma, who presumed Ramen and her unborn child deceased, was his mother. He grew up in a farm run by Ramen, who lived off selling and eating Anzati snot garlic, born from seeds found in Ramen's emergency ration pack. Ignorant of his father's past and his mother's identity, he grew up being trained to live on a farm. He ate so much snot garlic that anything else either tasted disgusting or alien, but he did prefer a soda over constant bantha milk. He would often sneak out and join his slightly older friend Johnny Toast, in adventures involving ghost hunting and investigating their local graveyard. Sue Acachalla, born Shawarma, was a police officer of LBPD. When he interrupted an episode of Prince Fang and the Acachallas, he was adopted by the family. History Sue was born into a terroristic militia in Agrabah, led by his American hating father. He was trained boldly and cruelly in firearms and power armor training, brainwashed into worshipping Ayse Celik, though he never had a proper education. He was saved at an early age by a member of a Black Ops team sent in to assassinate his father, and raised further in a military base in Nevada. When he was an adult, he moved into Liberty City with his father, though that's a story for another day. Joining the Police Force When Adopted Personality and attributes Sue is very goofy, clumsy, and sometimes idiotic, but is also (idiotically) brave, running revolver first into the heat of battle. He is quick to accept things, as he instantly accepted his legal change to a female. Because of this change, he often wears pink and partakes in stereotypically "girly" activities, such as playing with dolls or doing dress up. As he was trained from a young age by ruthless terrorists and military instructors, he often starts recalling his military training and tactics when in danger. The average intruder thinking he's a dimwitted weirdo often leads to a broken arm. He is exceptionally well at using firearms and explosives, his favored weapon being a Colt Python. Basically, he can go one to one hundred real freakin' fast. He is also used to walking great lengths in heavy power armor, which is why he likes to hike. Trivia *His ski mask was burnt onto his skull during an accident in a drug bust. *His model is a Phoenix terrorist from CSO *He is obsessed with shampoo. Appearances *Fan: Winter Jimmy Casket is the vigilante alter-ego of Johnny Ghost. Created long after the events of Winter, Johnny was inspired to take on crime in a rather gruesome way, after being betrayed by the very company he founded. History Johnny was fired from P.I.E. by Chester Locksworth, the newly assigned CEO and long time "friend" of Ghost. After months of being shunned by his former coworkers (with the sole exceptions of Toast and Fred Spooker) and having his best friend be put in the hospital by hitmen, he decided to go after the corrupt of Butts. Trivis *His theme song is Sun Araw - Deep Cover. *Originally, Casket was going to be a completely different character. He wouldn't be Johnny, but rather a different person, and would be deceased by the events of Winter. Appearances *Fan: Hotline Casket *Possibly in papers of The Hintern Chronicle Category:Blog posts